Hail a Stranger, Say Goodbye
by Ready-made Prodigy
Summary: Obiwan is at age to once again have a family visit. Most reunions are a happy one, but how can you love a stranger? The best you can do is meet them and say your last farewells…
1. Chapter 1

**Hail a Stranger, Say Goodbye**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rating: PG **

**Disclaimer: Much to my parents misfortune I was not named George Lucas, therefore anything that is his is not mine. I gain no prophet, much to my own misfortune, and… yeah it sucks not being the person who created Star Wars. I also got the idea for the story title from Louis Lowry.**

**Summery: Obi-wan is at age to once again have a family visit. Most reunions are a happy one, but how can you love a stranger? The best you can do is meet them and say your last farewells…**

**Timeframe: Just a year or so after AOTC. Obi-wan is around 33 years old and Anakin is about 17. Yes, I know it's slightly out of whack.**

**A/N- Some of my ideas and references of others:**

**Younglings: infant - 6 years old**

**Jedi Initiates: 7 - roughly 9 to 13 years old **

**Padawans/Apprentices: 9 to 13 – 18 years old**

**Senior Apprentice/Padawans- 19 – 26 to 28ish years old**

**Jedi Fighting Form Styles:**

**Form I- based on ancient sword techniques, using the emotion of the heat of battle-**

**Form II- elegant, precise style that stresses advanced precision in blade manipulation- **

**Form III- laser blast deflection training, maximized defensive protection-**

**Form IV- based on force movement and flow, aerial acrobatics**

**Form V- concentrates on strength-**

**Form VI- tactical, precise attacks and defensives based on the opponent **

**-references and general idea from Star Wars: The Cestus Deception (a Clone Wars Novel) by Steven Barnes mainly on pg. 66, paragraphs 1 and 2**

Anakin stared at his master, concern knitting his brow. Obi-Wan was tense, his usual passive composure seemed to have left him entirely. All day Anakin had tried poking into their training bond, but Obi-Wan's mental shields were shut tight. Even now as they waited for audience with the jedi council, Obi-Wan stood erect, stiff as a board. He had to stifle a chuckle as Obi-Wan jumped slightly when the council room doors hissed open. As usual both of them stood side-by-side in the midst of the greatest and most powerful Jedi in the order. It was Yoda who addressed them first.

"Obi-Wan, you're day of birth, three months ago has passed, and time it is to see your family again," Yoda said and pursing his lips in thought he pointed at Obi-Wan with what seemed to be a reprimand. "Miss you're last one you have."

"I was tired from the previous mission and--" Obi-Wan was cut off bluntly by master Windu.

"Therefore we have already called your immediate family, who have happily agreed to come and will be here tomorrow afternoon," Mace stated.

"I—thank you," he bowed and turned to leave.

"You are not happy about this news?"

Obi-Wan turned back to face the female master who had asked this of him, his face set in a grim line.

"No, I am not. We will take our leave now." They gave one final bow and again made to leave, but Mace stopped them.

"Be careful of your feelings Obi-Wan, as you are constantly telling your apprentice."

Obi-Wan may have stopped, though he made no acknowledgement to the high ranking master and simply left the council rooms.

When they reached their quarters Obi-Wan slumped onto the couch and put his head in hands. Anakin could feel the unease and…sadness emanate from their bond. Anakin could count the number of times he had felt this in his master on one hand alone and every time it had startled him. His master was very obedient towards the council and rarely went against them, making Anakin even more concerned. His master always seemed so aloft, so out there, but now he looked lost, waiting for someone to guide him or tell him what to do.

"Master, why do you not want to see your family? This is a joyous occasion. A Jedi is only allowed this about--"

"Five or six times during his or her whole life," Obi-Wan finished. "Anakin, you wouldn't understand. You were with your mother for a lot of your childhood. The love was real, created everyday from your interactions with each other. I believe the only reason why we even get to see them is to create an illusion to fill a childish need. It's rather cruel really, to tease us and bait us on like that. Giving us something just close enough to dream of, but too far away to keep."

Anakin fumed. "I do understand! Yes I had a mother, but when she was taken away it felt like the empty void in my heart would never fill again."

Obi-Wan met his apprentice's eyes at his apprentice. Sometimes it felt like they were polar opposites, but sometimes the little things that made them the same was what brought them closer. "Then we aren't so different at all."

Once upon a time Anakin would merely stare at his master in bafflement. Anakin felt immediate guilt. "I'm sorry master, at least I knew what it felt to be whole. How 'bout you at least tell me who's going to be coming over tomorrow, so I don't just stare uncomfortably," he said, forcing himself to smile for the benefit of his master.

This at least seemed to cheer him a small bit.

"My parents Gwen and Jorrel, my eldest brother Ben, my older brother Sar, and my kid sister Bri, she isn't too much younger than you," he answered.

"You have any warnings you'd like to give me, so I don't end up on the wrong foot?" he joked, hoping lighten the mood further.

This time he was a little less lucky.

Obi-Wan's eyes darkened. "You will have to be careful around Sar. He's only a few standard years my senior, but he is spiteful. Being the oldest, Ben naturally was the heir to the family business. Sar and I were very small children then, still on the edge of infancy, when the Temple came to my home originally to seek out the force signature in Sar. Even then Sar was proud of this accomplishment, but when the knights came to evaluate they found that I was better candidate then that of my brother. Even on my first visit when I was six, Sar showed his contempt and jealousy towards me."

"But Ben always was the peace maker. He made the visits tolerable. Never was he jealous that he wasn't even considered for the Jedi Order, not even as a young boy, he was just proud that his two younger brothers could be even better than he."

"Well master, I think you have something to look forward to then," Anakin gave him a hearty slap on the back and retired to his room.

"Perhaps…"

By the next afternoon, Anakin was ready to snap. His master barely said anything other than to tell him to clean, wash, or fix something. The only thought that sustained him was that he knew it was only because of the people that were about to step off the ramp of a common cruiser, now on the landing site of the Jedi Temple. He sent several calming thoughts to his master which in short meant- _Stop smoothing out your robes, you look like a hypochondriac._

When this did not prevail, Anakin grinned impishly. "Master relax, breathe. Take a deep breath." He made loud and mocking breathing noises, but stopped abruptly when Obi-Wan stepped on his foot.

The door of the ramp hissed open and the ramp lowered. Both held their breathe as the five made their way towards them, but it wasn't the five they were expecting. Obi-Wan stiffened noticeably. Anakin was going to inquire when a brown haired blur tackled his master forcing him to take several steps back.

"BIG BROTHER!" The girl who must have been Bri hugged Obi-Wan ferociously.

"Hello…Bri," only a slight pause indicated his uncertainty.

The girl automatically reached her hand up, but stopped in confusion. "Where'd it go?" She looked around until her gaze fell on Anakin. She pointed at him with a huge smile on her face. "There it is!" She unlatched herself from Obi-Wan and immediately grabbed Anakin's braid, tugging on it gently. "Why'd you give your braid away Obi?"

"Well I became a master, thus when I took up a padawan of my own he in turn grew one," he turned to the group that waited patiently, "Umm, everyone this is my apprentice Anakin Skywalker. Anakin this is my family." He paused not letting his discomfort show on his face. How was he supposed to introduce them?

_Start with the ones you know…_Anakin's voice whispered in his thoughts.

Obi-Wan used every deduction skill he had to point out the members of his family, although there were five the fifth person seemed to have been replaced with a small girl who looked to be three.

"Where's Ben and who is this little one?

His mother Gwen answered with misty eyes. "Ben was killed when his ship was shot down by separatist forces along with his wife. This is Kíri, his daughter. We are the ones now taking care of her."

Obi-Wan looked shocked and disconsolate. "I-I was unaware." He had been on the verge of saying I'm sorry like he had to all the other people who had lost someone that he had met, but that just didn't seem right.

"Of course you were unaware you never write or call," Sar sneered.

Just as Anakin had been there to help his master out on the field he was there to help him now. He clapped his hands together and gestured to the door. "Why don't we show you to your rooms and then we can eat or give you a tour."

Obi-Wan smiled in thanks and led the way to the temple. After they had shown him to their room and they had deposited their luggage they made their way towards the practice rooms. Along the way they met a group of Younglings, along with their caretaker. All of them stopped and greeted Obi-Wan and Anakin formally with a bow. As they turned the corner Bri gave a whistle.

"They sure are obedient. I don't think I've ever seen that many kids be so respectful," she said in awe.

"Or even be quiet for short periods of time," Jarrel added.

"How do they do it, little bro," Sar asked in mock cheeriness, "Do you electrocute the little tikes if they step out of line."

Rather than being angered Obi-Wan became dismayed. "No Sar, we simply teach them through example and, a lot of the time, patience."

They stepped into one of the spacious practice rooms. This one was a advanced dueling room, having small wooden blocks that littered the floor that were not to be disturbed throughout the whole sparring practice.

"Example huh? Well, how 'bout we have a small demonstration right here. Let's see how good of a teacher you are," Sar folded his arms and waited.

"Yes, come on son. Show your father what he's missed out on," his father rooted jovially.

"I do not think we should…"

"Oh come on master! We can make an exception," Anakin powered up his lightsaber, "besides we haven't sparred in a while and evidently we'd know who'd win."

Obi-Wan smiled as he also activated his lightsaber. "You wish."

They started out at a moderate pace, only doing the simple and basic kata moves. After a few minutes the two's dance quickened and their moves started to reflect on their specific styles. Anakin's strikes were hard, coming as only thrust or straight cuts, whereas Obi-Wan's movements were more graceful and straightforward having more arches and sweeps. Too an outsider it might have looked liked the two were fighting to the death, but to one of experience they could see the small indicators before each step.

After maybe 15 minutes of intense combat Anakin decided it was time to end the session. He jumped and flipped over his master's head, landing to his back, but allowed a second of crucial hesitation so his master could win. So engrossed in his cautiousness that when his master tuned around he did not even sense the ripple of the force as Obi-Wan used the force to rip the blocks that he was standing on. With an undignified _whump_ he landed on his rump, laughter ringing through the room.

"Ahhh, Obi-Wan good did you fight, but sloppy you were. Your mind too preoccupied it was," as Yoda pointed out his faults a smile was clear on his face.

Bri marched up to the green master and pointed at him accusingly. "Who are you to criticize my brother! I bet you couldn't beat him. You probably can't even hold a light stick. What rank are you? Little frog knight?"

Anakin sniggered into his hand as his master rushed over to Bri with a muscle twitching under his eye. "Bri, this is master Yoda. He's on the Jedi Council," he lowered his voice, "meaning he can order me to do anything thing he wants, which includes punishment."

"Ohh…" Bri looked abashed.

Kíri also came over to master Yoda. As young as she was she was already slightly taller than the wizened master. To his utter horror she began to pet Yoda as if he was a puppy, giggling merrily. Yoda stood still as a stone, betraying no outward emotion, but one didn't really need force powers to sense the waves of irritation that was only subdued by a long practiced tolerance.

"Master Yoda this is my niece Kíri, um Kíri can you stop petting him it's not…polite," Obi-Wan winced inwardly when Yoda turned from him and then to the group of observers.

"Force do I sense in her, tested do I request she be," Yoda lips pursed with expectancy.

"No, Kíri will not be tested under any circumstance for this foolish cause," Sar eyes burned with an intensity.

Anakin was in between exasperation and anger. "This 'foolish cause' creates peace."

"This cause creates death!"

"That's enough Sar." Jorrel walked up to Kíri and scooped her into his strong arms. He hugged her tightly to him as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry Master Yoda, but we will not loose another family member."

Yoda nodded. "Perhaps take them to the Room of a Thousand Fountains you will, Obi-Wan." With that Yoda left the room.

Although Bri looked airy she was analytical to the core and everything in her was telling her that she needed to put the broken pieces together…even if they wouldn't fit willingly. "Yes, let's go. The last time we visited that place I couldn't swim, but now we can all enjoy it."

Everyone nodded in agreement. As they left the room Anakin put a hand on his master's shoulder. He had thought that he could bring them together, but the pain ran too deep. Even a statement made of pure politeness echoed hurt and frustration.

They all made their way to the fountain room in silence. A storm of emotions lay heavily in the air. Obi-Wan's head was bowed with disappointment. He gave himself a mental slap. It was his own fault he was now feeling this way. He had hoped that this time it would be different. Hope is only a denial of reality, lies that can bend people's will. Without thought he showed them to the synthetic lake that glittered in the sunlight. Another illusion, but…it was realer than this family ever would be.

Kíri went to the shallows with her pants rolled up. Her cheeks bounced as she laughed. She took another step forward and stumbled, but before Obi-Wan could get to her, Sar was able to catch her.

Sar waggled his finger in front of Kíri's face as he chastised her in a soft voice. "Now do you understand why you should wait for us Kíri?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek as she nodded.

Obi-Wan's heart dropped like a stone. So his infamous brother Sar did care, but not for him, never for him because he was never family. To them _he_ was the stranger. The alien relation. There was a loud whoop as Anakin jumped from the waterfall ledge, splashing those on shore.

"Come on, the water's great!"

Jorrel chuckled at the boyish antics. "You three go ahead," he gestured toward Sar, Bri, and him, "Your mother and me will watch Kíri."

"Let's dunk him." Bri said deviously.

Obi-Wan's face cracked into a smile. "Let's."

At that Obi-Wan and Bri swam out to Anakin's position and repeatedly tried to dunk him, but they were evaded time and time again. Anakin swam over to Sar's position on the other side of the pool.

"Can we work together? I've got a plan." Although Anakin didn't entirely like Sar, he thought that maybe he would put aside his anger, if only for game's sake. He was rewarded with a nod. "Here's the plan…"

As Obi-Wan and Bri swam towards them Anakin focused on the force that flowed all around him. He could feel the water, every movement and flux, he could also feel Sar, who stretched out his own raw force abilities to aid him. Anakin bent the water around him brought it to him in one solid mass, then sent it cascading towards the other two's position in a huge wave. The two were caught off guard and were pushed down into the water from the force of the wave. They came up laughing, between the spluttering of water.

"You're so going to pay for that one!" Bri yelled.

Obi-Wan sent a smaller wave back, which Anakin dived under easily, laughing cockily. "Is that all you could do master!" Anakin's laughs died immediately as Sar came in back of him and held him tightly, pining his arms behind him. "TRAITOR!"

Sar cackled darkly. "Blood's thicker than water you know."

Upon hearing this, Obi-Wan's heart leapt. Could it be that Sar was including him? Fueled with these new thoughts, he concentrated hard and nearly sucked all the water from the lake to create a monster wave. He let it pause several seconds before letting it crash down onto the opposite two. Laughter rang out from the shore line as smaller after shock waves lapped at their feet.

They spent another hour or so before they ate dinner in the city and returned to their rooms. Obi-Wan's mood had lightened considerably. He wanted to wish his family good night before he went to bed, but when he stepped out he was met by Sar leaning against the wall with a bleak expression on his face. The door hissed to a shut and Obi-Wan felt utterly alone, unbeknownst to him, his padawan was standing just on the other side. Anakin was only going to step out and return something to the archives when he heard voices emanating from the hall.

"We can't keep doing this Obi-Wan."

"Doing what Sar?" Obi-Wan's voice held its steady timbre.

"You know full well! We all know!" Anakin could hardly tell if Sar's tone was that of anguish, exasperation, or anger, though it may have been all of them. "Obi-Wan nothing can give us back what we've lost."

"Ben died doing his duty and--"

"I wasn't talking about Ben. Ben lived a happy life, if not entirely fulfilled," Sar looked directly into Obi-Wan's eyes, eyes that were the same shape and color as his own, "I was talking about you."

Obi-Wan's throat went dry. The ability to speak was irrelevant at this moment because he had absolutely no response.

Sar clenched his fist against the wall in frustration. "You weren't there to see the way mother withered after you left. How she would stare at you empty bed and how she put your toys away. You aren't home to see the way father looks at the few pictures we have of you, wishing that he could have more photos to fill in the gaps inbetween. You can't even imagine the pain our parents go through when trying to explain to guests where their youngest son went, ignoring the disapproving frowns and traces of disgust that they would leave their infant son in the hands of strangers trained to fight in this stupid war. You, who have no understanding of this, blatantly ask for us to come at your bidding."

On the other side of the door Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Sar not believe that this brought pain to Obi-Wan as well? It was an outrage. The next words that came from Sar were soft, spoken somewhere between a whisper or a hiss.

"You weren't the two young boys who asked his parents if they would be seeing their youngest brother to celebrate his birthday after painstaking constructing a present for him with their own hands," Sar looked to the ground to hide the mist in his eyes, but when they came back up they were filled with vexation. "You will **_not_** ask us to come again. You will **_not_** hurt this family further."

When Obi-Wan gave no response or even looked at him, Sar's anger intensified. "Do you understand me! **Do you**!" Sar's hand came down as he struck Obi-Wan in the cheek. The sound of the slap resounded through the hall, echoing eerily. When Obi-Wan still gave no pretense in answering, Sar brought his hand down once again, but was stopped by some invisible force a mere seven centimeters away from Obi-Wan's face.

Finally, with a quiet intensity, Obi-Wan raised his head to face his brother. "You will _not_ strike me again."

Once his hand was released from the force grip Sar let it drop to his side, but he would not drop his anger. "This place is a joke. The Jedi are weak. They take their students as infants, letting them choose if they are to stay when they are still children, then when the students become truly old enough for the decision they're too brain washed to get out!"

Obi-Wan remembered when he was first asked, he may have three or four, but he remembered with clarity. There in front of his family and most of the Jedi council he chose to stay and complete his training.

"No Sar, you're wrong. The Jedi are strong. We are a fountain of light in these pressing times. We're filling in for the missing heroes this galaxy needs, but we have paid the price. We have lost hundreds of Jedi to this war, some of which were our best and brightest," Obi-Wan's eyes clouded with remembrance, "Even as a young boy I knew what I had to choose. Even then I understood the weight of duty that I and my peers would someday withhold."

Sar nodded in a grim amusement. "Did you really choose brother? Or did your midi-chlorians?"

Both their heads turned when they heard the quiet crying of Bri who stood barely three feet away. She had been listening to them talk, hiding behind the corridor corner. "Stop it, both of you!" She looked from one to the other. "Can't you see Sar, Obi-Wan's not the only one hurting this family." Sar put out a hand to comfort her, but she pulled away.

Obi-Wan put his hands on her quivering shoulders. "It's alright Bri. There's no need to cry."

"There is— there is reason to cry because I know neither of you will, so I'll cry for all of us."

Obi-Wan embraced her, held as an…older brother held his younger sister. In that moment he knew, like he knew his duty to the Jedi, that he had a duty to this family that he had to maintain. Even if it hurt.

As the two left Obi-Wan turned to open the door he saw that it was already open and that his apprentice stood stolidly in the doorway. They stood facing each other for a long time; no words were exchanged, for they were not needed. Obi-Wan gripped Anakin's forearm and they both headed back into their quarters.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The next day Obi-Wan watched his family leave—no, he watched several unknown people depart back to their home. He could have left after the good-byes, but he made himself watch so he could never forget that pain… so he would never have to feel it again.

The team made their way back to their quarters and Anakin made some tea for the two of them. As Obi-wan watched Anakin boil the water, leaning against the counter top Obi-Wan realized that this was his life. This apartment he shared with his padawan was his home and Anakin…Anakin was his family. Apart from Qui-Gon, the only one he had ever known.

Obi-Wan smiled as Anakin passed him the cup of steaming tea. "Thank you Anakin."

Anakin flushed when Obi-Wan used his name. It was only a rare occasion that his master would call him by his name, usually it was just 'my young padawan learner.' "You're welcome master."

Obi-Wan looked at him seriously. "Not just for the tea, or yesterday, or all the times you've saved me, but just for—just for being there. I know I can truly trust you to be at my side and cover me."

Anakin heart warmed as he sat in front of his master and with pure sincerity he said, "That's what family's for."

In that moment they shared they were no longer master and student, they were brothers. Brothers who would soon become legends, and then…

_enemies._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Obi-Wan stood a top a shore of blackened sand mixed with ashes, looking down at the one whose name was now Darth Vader. Molten lava flowed all around them, burning them, but Obi-Wan was already burning from the betrayal. The pain was dull now though. He watched Vader scream in the throes of pain. He could have left already, but he made himself stay. His pain wasn't Vader's fault, it was his own.

He had thought that he had learned this lesson. Just as he had a seemingly lifetime ago, he had dared to love a stranger and call him family, now the brotherhood lay in shattered pieces. Now, just as before he would leave this stranger, only this time he knew he could not sever this attachment as easily as the last. For this stranger was still the shadow of the face that he could easily tack to countless happy memories. He had no family now, no one to cry for him so…Obi-Wan Kenobi let the tears run down his cheeks, evaporating upon the heated ground.

At least he would do one last favor for the person he had loved and respected. He gathered the remaining pieces of their friendship, of their brotherhood…

A dying wife

and…

A child, a baby boy named Luke…

Luke Skywalker

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N- Ok if you check back I will answer reviews in a last chapter and I will give a preview to my next Star Wars story called… I haven't the slightest clue and this will be put on hold so I can work more on my LOTR fics, but I'll have the summary, preview, and maybe a title by next Monday or so. Hope you enjoyed the fic! Please review! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! **


	2. Previews and the wrapup

**A/N- Hey people! Thanks for the lovely reviews. Oh, in my A/N stuff on my story someone has kindly pointed out some mistakes. It is actually Lois Lowry and it's "summary" not "summery". As promised here are the previews for my next story…sorry I still don't have a title. . **

**Becka- Thanks a lot. Yes, Obi-Wan is the poor soul I choose to pick on for angst and whatnot. **

**InsaneJediGirl- Yeah, this kind of thing is what I've always wondered about. I mean, how could anyone really_ not_ think about something that mostly everyone has?**

**Padfoot Reincarnated- Lol, my story _is_ pretty sad. At first I was just going to end it with Obi-Wan realizing that Anakin was his family and junk, but then I thought about Episode III and I had to add it. That's why I forgot the spoiler warning. **

**Summary- The Council has discovered a government funded lab that is doing research on the force and has sent Obi-Wan and Anakin to investigate. Things quickly get out of hand as the jedi teamare captured and...tested. Promises will be made, which ones will be broken? **

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The two entered the room blind folded, but with the force they could feel their way through the room. Still, it was a difficult task. They were shoved into what they could imagine to be the center of a…circular room. _Yes_, Obi-Wan thought, _my mind can feel around the room instead of hitting corners._ Although there was something out of place with the room. He could feel the circular walls, but he felt as if they weren't smooth. As if there were spikes or pores on the walls.

"Here," smooth wooden sticks, the same height as their lightsabers, was pressed into their hands, "these will be your only defense and your only weapon."

Anakin ran his hand over the stick, looking for irregularities that could cause difficulties. His frustration was starting to well up after being here so long. He knew what they wanted, but what did they want to achieve?

The four who had led them here had exited and voice sounded over an intercom of some sort. "You will begin…now."

They two immediately pressed back to back and taking defensive postures. There was a huge surge of the force when they were suddenly assailed by airborne projectiles. Anakin would circle according to Obi-Wan, so that his master could take the blunt of the attack. This irked his ire, but he could see the sense in it. Obi-Wan was a master of Form III, which maximized laser blast defense.

Anakin bared his teeth as another projectile hit his body. His breathing was already becoming erratic. Another trajectile hit and this had cut through the skin of his left leg and he cried out in pain. This crucial second of inattention proved to be lethal as his stick fell from sweaty palms. His master was already busy busying his back and flank and couldn't help. A barrage was coming towards him Anakin wouldn't even be able to see what was about to kill him, but perhaps it was better this way. No, dying wasn't on his to-do list. Anakin held out his hand with a last effort, but then everything got a whole lot worse.


End file.
